


Estrella Polar

by Inefable_03



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, pero hay final feliz, un poquito de drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable_03/pseuds/Inefable_03
Summary: «Será nuestro código secreto, de nadie más. Solo tú y yo.»





	Estrella Polar

 

**25 de octubre de 2005**

—Este es para ti.

Rectangular, de color negro y tan brillante como los zapatos que mamá le obliga a llevar los domingos; las puntas redondeadas, el botón superior pintado de un azul eléctrico que le recuerda a la moto de ruedas grandes que siempre aparca al final de la calle, justo antes de doblar la esquina.

»Es un wolkis tolkis.

Ríe entre dientes, jugueteando con el aparato entre las manos, y solo se da cuenta de que lleva las cordoneras desatadas cuando da un paso atrás.

—Se dice walkie talkie, Raoul.

Él suelta un bufido y chasquea la lengua. Desde allí, bajo las ramas gruesas del árbol que hay en su jardín, las cejas de Raoul parecen mucho más oscuras cuando se alzan.

—Qué más da, tonto, si es para que juguemos.

Agoney frunce el ceño, presionando el botón superior, y no puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que tiene que agachar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Jugar a qué? Y no digas a los exploradores, que ya estoy cansado de eso.

Raoul arruga la nariz y alza las manos, apartándose el pelo de la frente; tiene los dedos manchados de helado de fresa, también la camiseta, y las rodillas llenas de arañazos que, Agoney sabe, dolerán cuando en unas horas mamá le obligue a bañarse.

—¡Al escondite!

—¿Y para qué queremos un walkie?

Hay muchas cosas de las que Agoney está seguro, a pesar de solo tener once años. Sabe que es imposible quitar las manchas de chocolate de la camisa de lino que le regaló la abuela por su cumpleaños, también que papá siempre llega enfadado del trabajo los jueves y que Glenda, las orejas llenas de pendientes y el pelo de colores, sale cada sábado por la noche sin que mamá se entere.

Pero sobre todo, si hay algo de lo que Agoney está completamente seguro, es de que las ideas de Raoul siempre son las peores — _una completa mierda_ , diría en voz muy alta y un helado de vainilla deshaciéndose en los dedos—.

—¡Te lo tengo que explicar todo! —chilla el niño, levantando el walkie y agitándolo en el aire. Se detiene de pronto, como siempre que una de esas ideas hacen bufar a Agoney cruza su mente, y entonces abre mucho la boca—. Espera, ¡no te muevas de aquí!

—¡Raoul!

Agoney frunce el ceño cuando lo ve echar a correr, los pantalones manchados de barro y las cordoneras blancas ahora de color marrón. Llega hasta las escaleras del jardín, agarrándose a la barandilla de metal cuando sube los escalones tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten, y después entra en la casa dando un portazo.

Espera cinco, seis, siete y hasta quince segundos. Un minuto, luego dos. Espera y Agoney está a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando escucha un sonido desagradable, muy parecido al que le retumba en los tímpanos cuando llama a papá por lo teléfono los viernes por la noche y él no responde.

—Aquí Estrella Polar, ¿me recibe?

Suena mucho más grave, casi distorsionado, y Agoney no puede evitar sonreír y agitar el walkie cuando lo entiende —a Raoul, el juego; todo lo que eso supone—.

Así que aprieta el botón superior y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Raoul?

—No, soy Estrella Polar.

Pone los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en el césped del jardín, y cuando se lleva el walkie a los labios se da cuenta de que todavía siente la tierra bajo las uñas, también dentro de los calcetines de algodón.

—Vuelve aquí, que tu madre te va a echar la bronca del siglo como te vea con los zapatos llenos de tierra ahí dentro.

Tironea de la hierba sin llegar a arrancarla, deslizando los dedos entre ella, y deja que una hormiga marrón le recorra la palma de la mano.

—Es el escondite, Ago —le escucha decir a través del aparato, y sabe que nunca conseguirá acostumbrarse a aquella voz que no suena tan infantil de esa forma.

—¿El escondite?

—Sí, tienes que encontrarme. Yo te iré dando pistas por el wolkis.

—Se dice... Da igual, déjalo. Además, yo me voy a ir pronto a casa, Raoul, que el cielo ya se está poniendo oscuro.

Y no puede verlo, pero Agoney sabe que está sonriendo.

—No me digas Raoul, tienes que llamarme Estrella Polar cuando utilices esto. Será nuestro código secreto.

Sí, hay muchas cosas que Agoney sabe: que mamá siempre cocina con la radio puesta y papá barre con la espalda demasiado encorvada; que la tía abuela guarda fotos en blanco y negro bajo el colchón de hace cuarenta años, el pelo suelto y los labios muy cerca de los de una mujer de rasgos duros y afilados; también que Glenda besó a un chico hace un par de noches, los párpados apretados y las manos aferradas a sus caderas.

—Estrella Polar.

Que le gustan los secretos, aunque ni siquiera esté seguro de saber guardarlos.

—Sí, Ago; Estrella Polar.

—Vale.

—Ahora tienes que encontrarme.

Agoney está seguro de muchas cosas, pero ojalá hubiera sabido en aquel momento que jugar al escondite con Raoul sería tan complicado.

*******

**12 de diciembre de 2008**

Tienen catorce años la primera vez que Raoul abre la botella de líquido oscuro que mamá esconde en el mueble del salón.

Huele extraño, demasiado fuerte, y Agoney no puede evitar arrugar la nariz cuando clava los dedos en el cristal y se lo acerca a los labios. Quema, arde, duele. Lo sabe cuando lo nota en la garganta, en la lengua, cuando gotea desde la barbilla hasta el estómago y es Raoul quien se lo limpia de un manotazo que pretende ser suave.

—Ay, idiota, ¡me has hecho daño!

Él solo ríe, quitándole la botella de las manos, y está a punto de decir algo cuando escuchan un golpe seco en el piso de arriba; un móvil, tal vez el mando de la tele, tan fuerte que les sobresalta y abren mucho los ojos.

—Vámonos antes de que nos pille Álvaro, anda.

Raoul suele hacer eso, rodearle la muñeca con un par de dedos y tirar —de él, de su brazo, de todas esas ganas de siempre llevarle la contraria—. Tira hasta que lo siente ahí, las yemas en el pulso, los latidos retumbando contra las palmas.

—Álvaro no se chivaría —dice Agoney cuando ya están en el jardín, el vello erizado por el frío y las pupilas dilatadas en la oscuridad.

Raoul chasquea la lengua, agitando la botella de ron en el aire.

—No, Álvaro me haría chantaje. —Un trago, un escalofrío y el flequillo demasiado largo sobre los ojos—. No sé, a lo mejor tendría que hacerle la cama durante un año, llevarle el desayuno a la habitación durante dos... A saber.

Ríe, los hombros temblando y la barbilla oculta bajo el cuello de la sudadera que le regaló por su cumpleaños, y justo desde allí, bajo las luces blancas que hay sobre el césped que rodea la piscina, Agoney se da cuenta de que Raoul tiene los dientes muy blancos y un lunar diminuto en la sien izquierda.

»Vamos a la cochera, que me estoy helando de frío.

Se da cuenta también de que camina con las piernas muy juntas y los brazos pegados a los costados, que se abraza las rodillas cuando se sientan en el cemento, las mejillas enrojecidas y los pies descalzos; que el alcohol le sube muy rápido y se le traba la lengua.

—La próxima vez llamamos a Alfred, seguro que a él le encanta esta mierda. —Agoney sostiene la botella entre las manos, observando cómo el líquido oscila en el cristal—. Está asqueroso.

Raoul suelta una risita, apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo, y después niega. Allí, en aquella cochera oscura que huele a humedad, el eco de su voz suena lejano.

—Creo que me estoy mareando.

—Solo le has dado tres tragos.

Vuelve a reír, la lengua entre los dientes y la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Casi es Navidad y Agoney no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando lo escucha tararear un villancico en catalán.

—Qué más da, Agoney, parece que todo se mueve muy despacio.

La puerta de la cochera está cerrada. Metálica, pintada de rojo y blanco, rayada en la parte inferior con las llaves de un Audi —Raoul con cinco años, la sonrisa mellada y mucha más fuerza de la que su padre hubiera esperado—; la bombilla oscila sobre ellos, amarilla y parpadeante, haciéndole a Agoney ver puntitos negros que centellean cada vez que cierra los ojos.

—Me tengo que ir, mamá se va a volver loca si se da cuenta de que no estoy.

Raoul se apoya sobre los codos, los labios apretados y la frente arrugada, y Agoney podría jurar que casi le cuesta enfocarlo.

—¿Y tu padre?

Recuerda el abrigo de color gris rozándole las rodillas, el cuello de la camisa sobresaliendo del jersey; las manos en los bolsillos, la expresión hastiada. Los suspiros, siempre cansados y rotos; los hasta luego que suenan al último; a fin.

El cigarro consumiéndose entre los dedos, la cajetilla en el bolsillo como promesa de que esa noche no volverá a casa.

—Ni idea, se fue esta mañana y no había vuelto cuando me escapé para venir aquí.

Intenta sonar despreocupado, como si no sintiera la punzada atravesándole el pecho, el esternón y las costillas, colándose entre las vértebras hasta retorcerlas e intentar quebrarlas. Como si no quemara y ardiera justo allí, donde golpean los latidos cada vez más rápido (algo que cada día se parece menos a la decepción y más al enfado).

Siente a Raoul removerse, deslizar los dedos finos por el polvo del suelo; tal vez acercarse a él, que está cruzado de piernas y con la cabeza gacha.

—Oye, Ago...

—No pasa nada.

La botella de ron está a la mitad (igual que su casa cuando papá no vuelve en un par de noches, también como sus palabras cuando dice que no le importa demasiado; mitad verdad, mitad vacías, pero siempre llenas de mentira).

Como Raoul, que parece querer estirar los dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos, pero que finalmente se decide a sentarse de nuevo y rebuscar en los bolsillos del pantalón de color gris.

Agoney no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo ve sacar el walkie, el ceño muy fruncido y las manos peleándose entre sí para lograr apretar el botón azul —la pintura carcomida, desconchada por el tiempo y el sudor—.

—Aquí Estrella Polar, ¿me recibe?

Ríe, negando con la cabeza mientras siente su voz retumbar entre la tela del pantalón, y solo saca el walkie cuando Raoul le da un golpecito con el pie en el tobillo.

—Estoy aquí mismo, Raoul, esto es una estupidez.

Él chasquea la lengua e inclina la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisa que parece esconder la respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a hacerse.

—Dilo.

—Raoul...

—Agoney.

Resopla, los ojos en blanco y los dedos de la mano izquierda tamborileando en el suelo, que ahora parece mucho más frío; los de la otra, las uñas aún más cortas, apretando el botón azul.

—Estrella Polar.

Raoul asiente, acercándose hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocan y las voces suenan extrañas, mucho más distorsionadas (la del walkie, que vibra contra su pecho; la de él, que de pronto parece demasiado grave).

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad?

Es Raoul, los ojos mucho más claros bajo la luz amarilla y los hombros perdiéndose en aquella ropa que en él siempre parece muy grande.

Agoney resopla, desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás empeñado en...?

—Con el walkie, Ago.

Otro suspiro, demasiado aire y los labios muy apretados; el botón, fino y cilíndrico, bajo el dedo índice.

—¿La verdad de qué, Raoul?

—Pues que si estás... ¿triste? Por lo de tu padre —lo dice con cuidado, muy bajito, y durante unos segundos Agoney está seguro de poder echarse a llorar, de querer hacerlo hasta que escuezan demasiado los ojos y le falte el aire—. Puedes decirlo, ¿sabes? Por aquí —Agita el aparato, como si de repente ambos se hubieran olvidado de él—. Solo te voy a escuchar yo.

—Sin el walkie también me vas a escuchar solo tú, Raoul. No hay nadie más.

Él solo frunce el ceño y Agoney puede ver el momento exacto en el que sus cejas rubias parecen juntarse, también cómo las pestañas se enredan cuando cierra los ojos y los párpados se arrugan.

—Pero así es... diferente. Puedes decirlo, ¿sabes? Decir lo que sea. Cualquier cosa, Ago. Nunca se va a enterar nadie más, solo tú y yo.

Raoul tiene las pupilas pequeñas, los labios muy grandes; un arañazo en la mejilla, desde la sien hasta casi rozar la nariz, y esa costumbre de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos cada vez que habla muy bajito, casi entre susurros que suenan rasgados.

Así que Agoney asiente y se acerca el walkie.

—Estrella Polar.

—Estrella Polar.

*******

**25 de diciembre de 2010**

La puerta rebota contra la pared, haciéndole taparse los oídos con las manos. Huele a alcohol, a sudor, a paredes mojadas de algo que les hace arrugar la nariz y resulta demasiado asfixiante.

—Solo es meado, tíos, quitad esa cara de estar oliendo a mierda.

Alfred se tambalea, el traje negro arrugado y los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Tiene la voz pastosa, algo ronca, y se frota la barba suave que dejó crecer hace unos meses.

—Es que huele a mierda, no es como si... ¿Y eso es un condón usado?

Agoney gira sobre sus talones cuando escucha a Raoul, que suena agudo y chillón, casi desagradable. Tiene el ceño fruncido, el pelo muy repeinado y el traje impoluto, como si no hubiera estado horas deslizándose entre cuerpos desconocidos y alcohol.

Le sobresalta la carcajada de Alfred, que se sujeta el estómago y arrastra los pies por el suelo lleno de piedras diminutas.

—Bueno, yo voy a mear, que cuando hemos llegado he visto unos cuantos matorrales por... _mmh_... por allí, creo, no sé. —Señala un punto tras él, al final de un callejón estrecho que huele a humedad y basura, y ni siquiera parece convencido cuando da un par de pasos.

—¡Eh, espera! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Desde allí, bajo las luces rojas de aquella discoteca, los rasgos de Raoul parecen más duros, la mandíbula mucho más ancha; la nariz recta, los labios más gruesos. Como si de repente hubiera dejado de tener dieciséis años.

Alfred vuelve a reír, trastabillando cuando da media vuelta y camina hacia atrás.

—Solo voy a mear, Raoul, ¿vas a sujetarme la polla o qué?

Él boquea y Agoney lo ve abrir mucho los ojos y dar un paso hacia atrás. Parece tan incómodo de repente, tan avergonzado que no puede evitar echarse a reír.

—¡Lo decía porque estás borracho y no quiero que te pierdas, gilipollas!

Pero Alfred, que ya ha doblado la esquina al final del callejón, no llega a escucharle.

Raoul juguetea con sus propios dedos cuando se deja caer sobre la pared de ladrillo gris, despegándose con rapidez cuando aquel olor amargo le corta la respiración.

—Joder, qué puto asco.

A Agoney no le importa demasiado —el tacto pegajoso, el roce húmedo en la tela del pantalón—, así que deja que la cabeza se apoye en la pared y los ojos se cierren.

Siente el frío en las mejillas, colarse a través de la camisa y erizarle la piel; el alcohol, el vodka en la punta de la lengua y el olor a cigarrillos mal liados en los dedos; el ruido de los golpes de batería y los gritos en el interior del local.

Todos los sentidos alerta, amainados por esos estímulos desagradables que palpitan con fuerza en todo el cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera vino a cenar —dice de pronto, dibujando el contorno de un ladrillo con la punta del dedo.

Raoul frunce el ceño, y Agoney no puede verlo, los párpados muy apretados y la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, pero sabe que sus cejas están arqueadas, los labios convertidos en una línea fina y los ojos clavados en él.

Un paso, dos, después otro mucho más largo.

—¿No te dijo que iría?

Agoney se ha fijado en eso, en cómo su voz suena mucho más grave ahora. Ocurrió un jueves, lo recuerda porque salían de natación, cuando aún el sol no caía antes de las seis de la tarde y el portón de metal se cerraba tras ellos. Raoul, el macuto colgado en la espalda y el pelo húmedo casi brillando cuando el sol de septiembre le hizo guiñar los ojos; rápido, solo un _«te has olvidado esto, Ago»_ que le sobresaltó, como si jamás le hubiera escuchado hablar.

_Ago, Ago, Ago. Ago._

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sonaba tan infantil.

—Mi padre nunca cumple lo que dice, Raoul.

Solo vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando las puntas de sus zapatos chocan. Lo ve ahí, el pelo muy repeinado y el último botón de la camisa abierto. Le mira con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, como si quisiera decir cientos de cosas y ni siquiera fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras.

Así que Raoul solo estira la mano, dejándola sobre su costado izquierdo, y Agoney puede sentir cómo la tela recia de la camisa se pega a sus costillas.

—¿Y tu madre?

Se encoge de hombros, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas, también la punta de la nariz, y bajo aquellas luces parpadeantes sus ojos parecen mucho más claros.

—Mi madre... —Chasquea la lengua, clavando la mirada en el gato de color negro que se pasea entre un par de árboles—. Hemos estado esperando más de dos horas a que él llegara.

Todavía puede escuchar sus palabras — _«te prometo que mañana estaré allí para pasar la Navidad con vosotros, hijo»_ — tras dos meses sin hablar, la voz rasgada y temblorosa por las lágrimas; las palabras dulces, lentas y suaves. Agoney, demasiado acostumbrado a mentiras y ausencias como para creerle.

Va a decir algo más, quizás tratar de convencerse en voz alta de que no le importa demasiado todo aquello, pero entonces siente la otra mano de Raoul en el costado izquierdo, justo encima de la cintura, y ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar.

Agoney también se ha fijado en eso, en cómo Raoul siempre evita los «lo siento» que nunca sirven para nada. Se limita a soltar un gilipollas escupido entre dientes con las manos apretadas muy fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, sin llegar a abrazarle.

Le escucha maldecir —las quejas que suenan mucho más amargas de lo que a él le gustaría, los suspiros con demasiado aire; el escozor en los ojos—, y Agoney solo se detiene cuando siente los dedos de Raoul deslizarse hasta su espalda.

Mantiene los brazos estirados, las manos entrelazadas entre sus omóplatos y la mirada clavada en su pecho, sobre la mancha de color rosa que ya no huele a alcohol y parece dibujar un triángulo.

Agoney siente su respiración justo allí, sobre la piel de las clavículas, y solo se da cuenta de que Raoul le está abrazando cuando su frente cae sobre él; cuando su pelo, que huele a menta y es suave, le roza los labios.

—Es un cabrón —susurra con un hilo de voz.

Las uñas mordisqueadas de Raoul arañan la camisa, y Agoney, que sabe que están separados por aquella tela de color azul, casi puede sentir el tacto helado de sus dedos contra la piel.

—Sí.

Las luces parpadean una vez más y Raoul hunde los dedos ahí, en su cintura y un poco más abajo. Fuerte y firme, pero a la vez tan tembloroso que no puede evitar rozar su frente (con la nariz, la barbilla, los labios).

—Ni siquiera se merece que esté hablando de él.

El meñique rozando el cinturón, el pulgar en el hueso de la cadera. El índice, muy estirado, serpenteando por el resto de la piel.

—No, Ago. No.

Y él solo se da cuenta de que le escuecen demasiado los ojos cuando siente los labios de Raoul allí, en las mejillas. Primero la izquierda, justo en el pómulo; luego la otra, bajo el párpado inferior.

Una, dos, tres veces. La nariz, la barbilla, donde acaba el cuello.

Sabe que la puerta del local se abre cuando la música suena demasiado fuerte, cuando golpea los tímpanos y Agoney deja de escuchar los besos Raoul; cuando solo los siente. La mandíbula, el mentón, la frente y las sienes. El cuello, sobre las lágrimas frías que no consiguen llegar más abajo, también ahí, justo donde late el pulso.

Las mejillas, la nariz, la frente otra vez. Cuatro, cinco, seis, hasta que pierde la cuenta. Entonces se detiene, los labios más brillantes que la mirada, y Agoney casi puede acariciar esas dudas que parecen pelear en sus ojos.

Le sujeta la cara, y cuando le mira, las pupilas dilatadas y los dientes arrastrándose por el labio inferior, se da cuenta de que Raoul solo quiere ponerse de puntillas.

—¿Cómo de borracho estás?

Él frunce el ceño y parpadea muy rápido de repente. Aprieta con más fuerza las manos sobre sus caderas, los dedos enredándose en las trabillas del pantalón, y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Nada?

Agoney sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Mentiroso.

Raoul lo entiende —la pregunta, sus ojos clavados en él, cómo se afloja su agarre— cuando lo aparta, tan suave que únicamente siente la distancia cuando el frío le golpea de nuevo el pecho.

Y solo se da cuenta de que tiene la chaqueta desabrochada cuando Agoney, la mirada clavada en sus propias manos y la espalda aún sobre la pared, vuelve a abotonársela.

Así que se acerca de nuevo, un pie delante del otro y la mano aferrada al puño de la camisa.

—No es mentira, no estoy borracho.

Él sonríe, los dientes muy blancos bajo aquellas luces de colores y los ojos cerrados, y lo único que Raoul siente antes de que Agoney vuelva a alejarlo son sus dedos en la mejilla.

—Mentiroso —repite de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.

Ve a Raoul entrecerrar los ojos y cuadrar los hombros, tan serio de repente que Agoney no puede evitar alzar las cejas.

—¿Si no lo estuviera me habrías...?

—¡Hostia, chavales! —se sobresaltan al escuchar aquella voz demasiado aguda, casi estrangulada, y cuando se giran ven a Alfred con la camisa fuera del pantalón y la chaqueta atada a la cintura—, pues al final sí que necesitaba que alguno me sujetara la polla para mear.

Después ríe, la boca muy abierta y los ojos enrojecidos, y Agoney solo puede imitarlo cuando ve la mancha húmeda en los pantalones.

—Joder, Alfred —Raoul arruga la nariz y da un paso atrás—, qué puto asco. En el mismo taxi que yo no vas a volver, que lo sepas.

Cuando Agoney llega a casa, los zapatos llenos de tierra y la camisa arrugada, solo escucha su propia respiración. Suena pesada, muy lenta, casi perezosa.

Glenda no ha vuelto, lo sabe cuando pasa por delante de su habitación y ve los cojines sobre la cama, el maquillaje esparcido por el suelo y la ropa en la silla. Puede que mañana tampoco esté, aunque prometiera que sí, y Agoney se da cuenta de que vuelven a escocerle los ojos cuando se deja caer sobre el colchón.

Hunde la cara en las sábanas y solo la levanta cuando escucha un ruido extraño, una voz que al principio suena distorsionada.

—Estrella Polar.

Chasquea la lengua y saca el walkie de debajo de la almohada. Ni siquiera se molesta en deshacerse de las lágrimas antes de apretar el botón.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—¿Y tú?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Silencio. Diez, once, doce segundos. Hace frío, le tiemblan las manos, pero no se mete bajo el edredón.

—¿Estás bien, Ago?

Tal vez habría susurrado un «sí» si tuviera a Raoul delante, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación empañándole los iris, pero allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación y el silencio de la noche recordándole que papá no está junto a él, Agoney se atreve a decir la verdad.

O quizás se debe a que con aquel juego absurdo —el walkie, los nombres ridículos— todo es diferente. Que siempre lo ha sido.

—No.

—Vale.

—Glenda tampoco está.

—¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa?

Agoney resopla, trepando por el colchón hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

—No voy a dejar a mi madre sola el día de Navidad.

—Me refiero a los dos, tú y ella. A mis padres no les va a importar.

Escucha un _«clack»_ al otro lado, duro y fuerte, y sabe que Raoul se está mordiendo las uñas.

Espera unos segundos y pulsa el botón azul.

—No creo que mi madre quiera, ella...

Pero no dice nada más. Raoul tampoco pregunta.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde vivo.

Agoney sonríe, los ojos cerrados y la mano libre escondida bajo su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Después silencio de nuevo. Uno, puede que dos minutos.

—¿Ago?

—Dime.

—Sabes que yo no me voy a ir nunca, ¿verdad?

Y Agoney solo asiente.

*******

**1 de septiembre de 2012**

Raoul se marcha ese mismo mes.

Alfred tiene un brazo alrededor de su cuello, la otra mano sujetándole la cintura y una sonrisa que se hace más grande cuando Ricky le coge la cara y le da un beso en la frente.

—Alegra esa cara, chaval, ¡que es tu fiesta de despedida!

Él se encoge de hombros, la cerveza enfriándose entre los dedos y la mirada clavada en la mancha que hay en el sofá del salón, y Agoney sabe que una parte de Raoul solo quiere deshacer las maletas y cumplir su promesa.

—Pues por eso mismo, Ricky.

—Pero si en tres meses nos vemos, eso pasa rápido.

_Mentira._

Agoney lo sabe, sabe que no es cierto que los días pasan muy deprisa, que las noches se desvanecen en la oscuridad hasta que los números del calendario se entremezclan y parecen desaparecer. Sabe que no es verdad que Raoul volverá a estar allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que es mentira eso de que ni siquiera le dará tiempo a desear que no se hubiera marchado.

Lo sabe porque hace más de seis meses que no ve a papá, que ni siquiera habla con él, y Agoney todavía puede sentir cómo cada uno de esos días quema por dentro.

Sabe que no tiene sentido echar de menos a alguien que se va a pesar de haber prometido quedarse.

Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada, Alfred baila con Mireya y Ricky parlotea mientras Miriam lo escucha sentada en la alfombra de vinilo, las piernas cruzadas y el pelo más rizado que nunca.

Raoul no está, igual que no estará en unas horas.

Las paredes son muy lisas, también muy claras, y Agoney puede escuchar el repiqueteo de sus pasos en el parquet mientras sube las escaleras; la barandilla de cristal fría, las puertas pintadas de blanco. La de Raoul tiene la pintura desconchada en la parte inferior y a él le suena más hueca que nunca cuando da un par de golpes con el puño cerrado.

Lo encuentra allí, sentado en la cama y con la mirada clavada en las maletas que hay a sus pies. Tiene las manos apoyadas en las mejillas, la boca escondida en el cuello de la camiseta y una expresión extraña, una mezcla de tristeza y algo a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre.

Y a Agoney, que no se atreve a quitar la mano del pomo, de repente le parece más pequeño que nunca.

—¿Está todo?

Demasiado alto, lo sabe cuando Raoul se sobresalta y parpadea muy rápido.

—Sí, lo he comprobado al menos seis veces.

Agoney sigue allí, con la mano en la puerta, un pie dentro de la habitación y el otro fuera (como Raoul, un poco de él todavía en su habitación, en casa, y más de la mitad ya en Londres).

—Bien.

Lo sabe, claro; lo sabe porque él mismo le ha ayudado a hacer las maletas, la ropa perfectamente doblada y las fotografías —dos con sus padres, una de Álvaro; tres de él— guardadas en un bolsillo de cremallera grande y dura.

—Ago —Raoul palmea el colchón e inclina la cabeza—, ven, siéntate aquí.

Y él duda cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse, sabiendo que alguien acaba de irse y que tal vez lo mejor, lo más fácil, sería soltar un hasta luego y despedirse al día siguiente, un abrazo rápido y el tiempo justo para que no hayan demasiadas palabras (ese hablaremos todos los días con voz temblorosa que, Agoney sabe, es mentira).

Ridículo.

Se deja caer junto a él, la rodilla pegada a su muslo y las manos en el regazo, y siente a Raoul removerse a su lado antes de hablar.

—No quiero irme —dice muy rápido, con los ojos todavía clavados en las maletas—. O sea, sí, pero...

Agoney asiente. No quiere que se vaya, sin peros, sin excepciones, sin ser capaz de encontrarle algo bueno a estar más de cuatro años lejos de él (podremos hablar cuando quieras, sabes que a ti siempre te cogeré el teléfono).

Pero no lo dice en voz alta. Allí, los dedos de Raoul jugueteando con el edredón y mordisqueándose los de la otra, Agoney no se atreve a ser tan egoísta; no tiene ningún derecho.

—Vas a estar bien.

—¿Y tú?

Él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Claro.

Raoul asiente. Parece pensar muchas cosas, callar otras tantas, y sólo habla cuando su hombro le da un golpecito al de él.

—Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?

Sonríe, deslizando las manos por la colcha blanca.

—Vas a estar estudiando y se pasará rapidísimo. Además, nos veremos en Navidad, ¿no?

Cuando dice todo aquello, la voz monótona e impersonal, Agoney casi puede volver a escuchar las palabras su padre cuando hablaron hace unos meses ( _«vendré a veros en vuestro cumpleaños, te prometo que llamaré todos los fines de semana»_ ).

Y le da miedo; le asusta vivir en una despedida eterna que solo encuentre final cuando Raoul, igual que papá, decida olvidarse de él.

—Lo sé, pero...

No dice nada más, él tampoco. Se quedan muy quietos, hasta que Raoul desliza las manos por el edredón y su dedo meñique roza el suyo. Suave, demasiado efímero, y Agoney está seguro de que lo mejor es marcharse.

—¿Quieres que vaya mañana al aeropuerto?

—No, yo... No, no me gustan las despedirme en los aeropuertos.

Y casi quiere darle las gracias cuando lo escucha.

—Entonces...

—Nos despedimos ahora —dice Raoul, enlazando finalmente el meñique con el suyo—. ¿Tienes... tienes que volver a casa esta noche?

Es extraño: las pausas demasiadas largas, los silencios pesados y tirantes; esa incomodidad espesa y los latidos muy rápidos.

—Sí —responde muy deprisa. Y sabe que no se quedaría aunque pudiera—. Mi madre está sola y le he dicho que pasaría la noche allí.

Raoul asiente, sin deshacer el contacto. Agoney lo ve apretar los labios y durante unos segundos, bajo la luz de aquella bombilla demasiado blanca, casi parece decepcionado.

—Te voy a echar de menos —repite, como si fuera posible que se le olvidara.

—Ya lo has dicho.

—Mucho.

Asiente, girando después la mano para que sus palmas se toquen, y Agoney no se atreve a entrelazar todos sus dedos con los de él, pero Raoul sí lo hace.

—Yo también, pero no... No pasa nada, nos veremos de vez en cuando, no... No pasa nada.

Mentira.

Raoul asiente y cuadra los hombros. Agoney no se ha fijado hasta entonces, pero tiene el cuerpo muy tenso y sus dedos se aferran a él con fuerza, con una mezcla de desesperación y nerviosismo que ni siquiera sabe cómo afrontar.

Ignorarlo, tal vez; quizás rodearle con los brazos y apretar muy fuerte.

Así que lo abraza. Las manos alrededor del cuello, la barbilla sobre su cabeza y la promesa silenciosa de que le va a echar de menos cada día. Él lo imita, aferrándose a su cintura muy despacio.

Y Agoney ni siquiera sabe si está respirando cuando nota a Raoul temblar.

—Oye...

Lleva una mano hasta su pelo, después a la espalda, y no necesita verle los ojos para saber que llora. Así que solo aprieta más fuerte —los brazos en su cuerpo, las manos en sus mejillas; sus propios labios para evitar decir algo más— y Raoul se remueve y levanta la cabeza. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, y no se atreve a quitarle una lágrima que resbala desde la barbilla hasta el cuello cuando él se inclina hacia delante.

Agoney no respira, puede que Raoul tampoco.

Solo se mueve cuando siente sus labios ahí, justo entre las clavículas. Dos, tres veces en la mandíbula. Cuatro al llegar a la frente.

Lleva las manos hasta sus costados, hunde los dedos en la tela y uno, dos, hasta cinco besos en las mejillas. Agoney se queda muy quieto; el pulso le golpea la garganta, los latidos parecen traspasar los pulmones y tiene la piel de gallina cuando Raoul, la última lágrima deslizándose por el cuello, se atreve a colar las manos por las mangas de la camiseta, subirlas hasta llegar a los hombros.

Otro beso, la nariz y el mentón, y Agoney se aferra a sus caderas cuando llega hasta las clavículas, cuando toca la piel de su pecho y el dedo índice desciende por el esternón hasta el ombligo.

Entonces todo se vuelve borroso, caótico, demasiado brusco.

Raoul tira de la camiseta y Agoney escucha cómo la tela parece desgarrarse cuando alza los brazos. Tiene la piel fría, los hombros todavía estrechos; las piernas temblorosas cuando los dos se mueven en el colchón y cae sobre él con torpeza.

Agoney sabe que debería apartarlo, que al día siguiente —y los próximos cuatro años— dolerá más si deja que Raoul siga besándole las sienes, el estómago, las caderas.

Si susurra un sí ahogado cuando lleva la mano a la cremallera de su pantalón y le mira interrogante.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando se encuentra con la tela negra de la ropa interior, los labios cuando la humedece. Muy despacio, con demasiada saliva cuando ya no hay tela entre ellos.

Y Agoney siente que todo da demasiadas vueltas, que el aire se atasca en la garganta y la piel vibra. Que Raoul, el pelo revuelto y la boca perdida en su cuerpo, se adhiere a cada terminación nerviosa.

Tiembla por última vez y acerca la barbilla de Raoul a sus labios cuando siente el cosquilleo electrizante burbujear en el estómago.

—Ago...

—Qué.

Un beso en la mandíbula, dos en la garganta.

—Yo nunca...

Esa noche Raoul tiene los ojos muy claros, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos, y Agoney le acaricia la mejilla, después el pelo.

—Yo tampoco, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco.

Entonces se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y ninguno de los dos sabe cuándo se han quitado la ropa.

Esa noche Raoul también jadea muy bajito cuando Agoney le besa todo el cuerpo, y todavía puede sentir la piel del cuello brillando por su saliva cuando despiertan.

—Volveré en Navidad, ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

Antes de salir de su habitación por última vez, Agoney ve el walkie talkie en la mesilla de madera que hay junto a la cama. Bajo la luz del sol, las letras grabadas en azul sobre el plástico del aparato parecen brillar.

Estrella Polar.

Y solo entonces se da cuenta de que no se han besado en los labios ni una sola vez.

*******

**31 de diciembre de 2014**

No vuelve a ver a Raoul hasta que han pasado dos años, y Agoney no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al pensar que jamás han hablado de lo que pasó aquella noche; la última.

—Creía que te había avisado él.

Ricky rebusca en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros hasta que saca un par de llaves pintadas de lila.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada.

Los zapatos se hunden en el barro y tiene que empujar la puerta con fuerza para conseguir abrirla, tapándose los oídos con las manos cuando escuchan el chirrido agudo.

—Pues siento joderle la sorpresa.

Agoney aprieta los labios. Le gustaría decirle que ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que habló con Raoul, que los mensajes son cada vez más escuetos y las llamadas más cortas. Que hace un tiempo que se siente extraño cuando lo escucha a través del teléfono y no sabe qué decir.

Que Raoul no parece el mismo, la voz mucho más grave y esas conversaciones incómodas que giran en torno a cosas que él no termina de entender; que Agoney, un lienzo siempre en blanco frente a la ventana de su habitación, también está seguro de haber cambiado.

Pero no dice absolutamente nada.

La cabaña está mucho más limpia de lo que esperaban; los sofás están cubiertos de sábanas blancas y hay un par de plantas demasiado grandes junto a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Es Alfred quien las aparta unas horas después, cuando llega en un coche verde junto a una Mireya vestida de lentejuelas y un moño alto y tirante.

—¿Has traído las uvas?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡De eso se encargaba Miriam!

Ricky alza las cejas y deja el trapo sobre la mesa del salón.

—¡Te lo dije a ti!

—¡Y yo a ella!

—Joder, Alfred, vamos a tener que comer pasas, ya verás, ¡y yo soy alérgico!

Mireya pone los ojos en blanco y Alfred ríe. Cuando Miriam llega, una bandeja de polvorones en la mano y la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto en mucho tiempo, Agoney se da cuenta de que pasar todos juntos la Nochevieja en aquel pueblecito ha sido una idea horrible.

—Las uvas las trae Raoul, pesados. Lo llamé la semana pasada.

Quizás, porque es justo en ese momento cuando se entera de que Raoul lleva más de siete días allí, a lo mejor porque puede sentir cómo su estómago se retuerce al escuchar su nombre en voz alta.

Raoul, Raoul, Raoul.

Ni siquiera le ha avisado (de que había vuelto, de que se encontrarían esa misma noche). Y tal vez no debería importarle después de dos años.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar dejar de respirar cuando lo ve en el umbral: la espalda más ancha, el flequillo más largo; mucho más rubio y delgado. Las facciones afiladas, duras, como si todo en él fuera un recuerdo de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Y Agoney, que durante esos años ha aprendido que quien se va una vez nunca vuelve para quedarse, se esconde en la soledad de cocina.

Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el trapo húmedo que Ricky ha dejado allí, la espalda muy recta y todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, tan rígidos que está seguro de no poder moverse.

Así que se queda muy quieto cuando escucha unos pasos lentos a su espalda, después una respiración que parece rápida y entrecortada.

—Agoney.

También suena diferente. No es su voz, sino algo más; tal vez cómo pronuncia su nombre, cada sílaba muy marcada y la última letra enredada en el paladar, como si le costara demasiado pronunciarlo.

Agoney, Agoney, Agoney.

Como si ya hubiera perdido la costumbre.

—Hola.

Cuando se miran, los ojos de Raoul muy abiertos, los de él entrecerrados, ninguno dice nada más.

Dos, tres, cuatro minutos y Agoney se fija en que tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla, un lunar en la patilla derecha. La mandíbula más ancha, la nariz algo más fina.

Distinto, y siente un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que todo aquello —los cambios, las diferencias— van mucho más allá de su aspecto; que simplemente se trata de ellos, de cómo ya no pueden ni mirarse.

—¿Cómo estás?

Es Raoul, que tiene los ojos clavados en él y una sonrisa amable. Desconocida.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien.

Esa noche Agoney se entera de que Raoul juega al tenis desde hace un par de meses, de que ya no bebe café y prefiere los helados de menta.

También se da cuenta de que no aparta la mirada de él, de que siempre parece querer decir algo (lo siento, tal vez, puede que pronunciar en voz alta que le ha echado de menos; que todavía lo hace).

Pero nada de eso ocurre, por supuesto, y a él tampoco le sorprende.

Ricky sube mucho el volumen de la tele cuando suena la primera campanada, Miriam ríe muy alto cuando una pasa se le clava en un tacón y Agoney, de pie junto a Nerea, no puede evitar atragantarse con las uvas.

Se abrazan después, Alfred demasiado tiempo, Roi muy rápido, y él deja de respirar cuando tiene a Raoul delante y ninguno hace nada.

—Feliz año nuevo —dice uno de los dos, y ni siquiera importa quién.

Así que Agoney gira sobre sus talones, pensando que quizás todo parezca diferente después de un par de tragos de ron, y se queda muy quieto cuando Raoul le rodea la muñeca y tira de él.

Hay pocas cosas que no han cambiado durante todo ese tiempo: cómo Agoney resopla cuando Ricky le pellizca las mejillas, la forma en la que arruga la nariz cuando huele el alcohol; el olor de Raoul, que casi parece dulce.

Se da cuenta cuando sus brazos se enredan en su espalda, cuando él se pone de puntillas y se atreve a rozar su cuello con el mentón. Rápido, algo torpe y demasiado tímido, pero no incómodo. Y es raro, demasiado extraño que Agoney sienta que todo sigue igual solo cuando vuelve a tocarlo.

—Oye, yo... —titubea, y su voz suena temblorosa.

—Da igual, Raoul.

—No, no... Me voy pasado mañana.

—Vale.

Le brillan los ojos; bajo aquellas luces de Navidad, a Raoul le brillan mucho los ojos.

—Todavía sigo teniendo el walkie. Estrella Polar, ya sabes.

Y tal vez son las risas de sus amigos o los villancicos en la televisión, pero a Agoney aquello le suena a te echo de menos.

—Yo también.

Raoul se marcha dos días después, solo una maleta en la mano y un objeto rectangular en el bolsillo, y esta vez sí le envía un mensaje cuando llega a Londres.

*******

**31 de diciembre de 2016**

Ese día le despierta el ruido del teléfono. Reconoce el número que brilla en la pantalla, demasiado acostumbrado a marcarlo durante años para después no atreverse a llamar.

 _Papá_. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es Agoney quien no descuelga.

Siente un latigazo en la espalda cuando se sienta en la cama; le duele el cuello y está a punto de esconderse bajo el edredón cuando escucha la voz de Ricky en el piso de abajo. Casi puede verlo fruncir el ceño y golpear el reloj con el dedo índice mientras le dice que no puede llegar siempre tarde.

—Coño, Agoney, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que seas puntual?

Él solo pone los ojos en blanco y se frota la frente.

—¿No habíamos quedado a las once?

—¡Son las doce menos cuarto!

—No grites, joder, que me va a explotar la cabeza.

—¡Nos van a quitar los polvorones buenos, coño!

Ese día Agoney resopla cada vez que Ricky le da golpecitos con la cadera mientras tararea los villancicos que suenan en el supermercado, moviendo mucho las manos y correteando por los pasillos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrido, tío?

Echa una tableta de turrón de chocolate en el carro, después una bandeja de champiñones.

—No me gusta la Navidad y tú eres muy pesado.

—¿Cómo que no te gusta?

Agoney podría decirle que detesta todas esas luces de colores desde que vio a papá por última vez en Nochebuena, hace tres años; que ni siquiera espera ver a Glenda esa noche, tampoco al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, una botella de sidra en una mano y un par de cartones de leche en la otra, Agoney no dice absolutamente nada.

—¿Y Raoul? —inquiere Ricky unos minutos después, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Raoul qué?

—Que cuándo vuelve.

Él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Uno de estos días, creo.

Agoney ni siquiera sabe decir cómo han sido esos últimos años; muchos mensajes y alguna llamada, solo un _«te echo de menos»_ el tres de marzo. Lo recuerda porque ese día salió mucho más tarde de la universidad, los libros bajo el brazo izquierdo y el móvil temblando en los bolsillos; el pelo empapado por la lluvia y la voz de Raoul apagada, una mezcla de anhelo y tristeza.

Lo recuerda, claro que lo recuerda; y le asusta darse cuenta de que todavía se le eriza la piel al pensarlo.

—¿Uno de estos días? ¿Qué cojones significa eso?

—Pues yo qué sé, Ricky, que vendrá estas vacaciones. Pregúntale tú si quieres fecha y hora.

Él se detiene de golpe, haciendo que el carrito de la compra choque con sus rodillas.

—Qué borde estás hoy, ¿no?

Agoney pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a empujar, esquivando a una mujer de pelo corto y espalda encorvada.

—Y tú muy pesado.

Camina deprisa, la mirada clavada en los estantes y la goma de las zapatillas resbalando por el suelo brillante, y solo se detiene cuando Ricky tira de la manga de su abrigo.

—Eh, ¿te molesta?

—¿El qué?

—Que te hable de Raoul.

Y ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?

—No lo sé, vosotros... ¿Pasó algo?

Agoney entrecierra los ojos y arruga la nariz. Los ojos de Ricky, que de repente parecen aún más azules, están clavados en él.

—¿Algo de qué?

Podría decirle que es extraño no ver a Raoul juguetear con los cordones de su sudadera las noches de octubre, los pies en la piscina y la piel muy erizada; no verle arrugar mucho la nariz cada vez que sus dedos se cuelan entre los mechones demasiado largos del flequillo, tampoco escuchar su respiración pausada al dormirse en su regazo los domingos, cuando solo han dado las cuatro. Que se acostaron, rápido y torpe, pero que jamás llegaron a besarse.

Que, tal vez, todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue la distancia.

—No lo sé, vosotros antes...

—Antes, Ricky —le interrumpe—; han pasado más de cuatro años.

Él solo asiente, aunque sabe que no es capaz de entenderlo.

—Solo pensaba que tú...

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Ago. Nada.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a mencionarlo y Agoney, que siente que le pesan demasiado los párpados, solo puede dejarse caer sobre el colchón cuando llega a casa.

Mamá no está, lo sabe porque ha visto la nota escrita con caligrafía torcida y rápida encima de la cocina, junto a los platos recién fregados; y él, que ya tiene los ojos cerrados, se sobresalta cuando un ruido extraño irrumpe el silencio; algo que solo suena distorsionado al principio.

—Ago.

Se le taponan los oídos, le arde la garganta. Se queda muy quieto, la cara hundida en las sábanas y los pies apoyados en el suelo, y se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos cuando saca el walkie de debajo de la almohada (como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado todos esos años).

»Ago, yo... Estoy aquí. He llegado hace un rato.

Aquí. En casa.

Es extraño cómo todo parece detenerse en un solo instante; la respiración, el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, los latido del corazón que hasta hace unos segundos golpeaban con fuerza cada músculo.

El tiempo, como si volvieran a tener once años.

Y tras unos segundos, cuando todo vuelve a quedarse en silencio, Agoney se da cuenta de que es la segunda vez ese mismo día que alguien regresa después de años y él no responde.

*******

Unas cuantas horas después, Ricky aparca frente a la misma cabaña de madera de los últimos años. Desde allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y los dedos jugueteando con la tela, parece mucho más pequeña, las ventanas cuadradas algo empañadas y el camino de piedra más largo.

Agoney solo puede cerrar los ojos cuando ve el coche negro de Miriam allí, junto al de Alfred, y entiende todo lo que eso supone.

—¡Hombre, por fin!

Es ella, que lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta muy alta y tiene los dedos llenos de anillos de plata que le hielan la piel. Muy ruidosa, siempre riendo demasiado alto. Es Miriam y a Agoney no le sorprende ver a Raoul tras ella.

Esta vez es diferente, a pesar de que también han pasado dos años. Distinto porque Raoul sonríe, los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes muy blancos, también porque no le resulta extraña su voz.

—Hola.

Se siente absurdo cuando se detiene frente a él y le da un apretón en el brazo. Tan distante, tan informal. Solo como simples conocidos que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo; como si no se tratara de ellos.

—Hola.

—¡Es que lo sabía! —Los dos se sobresaltan cuando escuchan el grito de Ricky, que arrastra los pies por el barro mientras se acerca a la puerta de la cabaña—. ¡Los putos polvorones, Agoney!

Él pone los ojos en blanco y se apoya en el coche.

—¿Qué coño dices?

—¡Que no quedaban! Es que lo sabía, mira que lo sabía... ¡Mantecados, solo tenemos mantecados!

Agoney chasquea la lengua y Miriam, que ríe con la boca muy abierta, tira de él hacia el interior de la cabaña.

—Déjalos en paz, anda, que tendrán muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Ricky alza las cejas y mira por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Ya, Ricky!

Después un portazo y Agoney solo puede contener la respiración cuando vuelve a mirar a Raoul, que está sonriendo.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal estás? Hace un par de semanas que no hablamos.

Y no sabe si es la cercanía u otra cosa, pero la voz de Raoul ya no suena tan grave.

—Bien, todo igual que siempre, ¿y tú?

—Igual. —Después guarda silencio, y solo continúa cuando Agoney inclina la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Y tu madre?

—En casa de mi tía, ya sabes.

Él asiente y durante una segundos ve la vorágine de dudas cruzar sus ojos; preguntarse si debería decir algo sobre su padre, tal vez hablar del pasado, pero finalmente Raoul solo clava la mirada en sus manos y juguetea con el borde del jersey.

—Oye, Raoul...

—No voy a volver a irme —lo dice muy rápido, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos—. Solo hasta junio, después me quedo aquí. No voy a volver a irme, Agoney.

Siente cómo los dedos se doblan, involuntario y deprisa; cómo de repente parece dejar de respirar.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Vale.

Se remueve sobre el capó, y aunque Agoney está acostumbrado a que la gente se marche después de prometer que no lo haría, no puede evitar que las palabras de Raoul le ericen toda la piel.

—Te he traído algo —dice de pronto, volviendo a erguirse.

Agoney alza las cejas y abre mucho los ojos.

—¿A mí?

Él carraspea, apartando la mirada. Parece tan incómodo de repente, tan asustado, que Agoney no puede evitar darle un golpecito suave en el hombro.

—Espera un momento.

Raoul saca las llaves del coche y se inclina sobre el asiento trasero. Cuando vuelve a acercarse a él con una bolsa de color verde entre las manos, Agoney se da cuenta de que se mordisquea el labio y mueve mucho los pies.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sonríe; Raoul, la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, sonríe y Agoney no puede evitar imitarlo.

—Polvorones.

—Gilipollas.

Entonces los dos ríen, los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros agitándose, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se siente extraño, desconocido.

Agoney saca el paquete y lo toquetea por encima del papel rojo y dorado. Lo rasga despacio, viendo cómo Raoul se retuerce los dedos y da un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, y siente cómo se queda sin aire cuando abre la caja de cartón duro.

—Raoul...

Él cierra los ojos unos segundos, el labio inferior entre los dientes y las manos en los bolsillos. Parece a punto de empezar a gritar, andar de un lado otro, mover mucho las piernas.

—Yo... Los otros no se escuchan bien. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no los usamos, pero... Estos se oyen mucho mejor, Agoney.

Él solo asiente. Cuenta hasta diez antes de sacar el walkie talkie de la caja —negro, rectangular, un botón de color plata en la parte superior— y no se atreve a hacer nada más cuando siente la mano de Raoul sobre la suya, fría, mucho más pequeña que la de él.

Esperan; dos, tres minutos, esperan y ninguno parece saber qué decir.

—¿A qué viene esto?

Es Agoney, que suena menos firme de lo que le gustaría y todavía siente el nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé, yo... Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

—Por todo, Ago; por todo. Por no hablarte tanto como prometí, por no decir nada después de... —Aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza —. Por irme.

Agoney se despega del coche y siente cómo arde cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—No me tienes que pedir perdón por haberte ido.

—Te prometí que no lo haría.

—Éramos niños, Raoul.

—Lo sé, pero... —Se lleva las manos al puente de la nariz y aprieta. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz suena mucho más clara—. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?

Agoney chasquea la lengua y niega. Todo parece ir demasiado rápido, atropellado, como si quisiera decir en un par de minutos lo que se ha guardado durante cuatro años.

—¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

Raoul resopla, apoyándose en el coche otra vez, y después se encoge de hombros, como si ni siquiera él lograra entenderlo.

—¿Y por qué no? Es ridículo que no podamos hablar cuando nos vemos.

—Bueno, no es culpa mía.

De repente suena enfadado, casi resentido, y no sabe si le molesta todo aquello o no saber cómo controlarlo —el nudo en la garganta, los latidos golpeando las muñecas; las ganas de abrazarle y decirle que todo eso ya no importa—.

Raoul solo vuelve a suspirar.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

Se pasea de un lado a otro, rápido y nervioso, moviendo mucho los brazos adelante y atrás.

—¡No lo sé! —Alza las manos, dejándolas en el aire, y cuando se miran a los ojos Agoney se da cuenta de que los tiene muy rojos—. Nos acostamos y tú... Ninguno dijo nada y luego yo me fui y... Yo qué sé, Agoney, no sabía qué hacer. Lo siento, te juro que lo siento.

Entonces se queda muy quieto, la cabeza gacha y los mechones del flequillo sobre la frente. Agoney se da cuenta de que a Raoul le tiembla todo el cuerpo cuando lo escucha inspirar muy hondo; que está llorando cuando se lleva las manos a la cara y hunde los dedos en sus sienes.

Y no lo piensa cuando da un par de zancadas largas y le abraza. De repente parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, que vuelven a estar en la puerta de aquella discoteca de paredes húmedas y suelo pegajoso; de nuevo ellos dos en la cama de Raoul, las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y el cuerpo sobre el de él.

Que tienen de nuevo once años, y no veintidós, cuando Agoney entrelaza las manos en su espalda y se da cuenta de que aún sujeta el walkie con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repite Raoul muy rápido, la frente apoyada en sus clavículas y las manos aferradas a su abrigo de color marrón—. Lo siento, te juro que lo siento.

Él solo traga saliva y asiente. Aprieta el agarre, rozando su oreja con los labios, y de repente siente cómo respira muy deprisa.

—Yo también.

Raoul se remueve, rodeándole la cintura, y ni siquiera se sobresaltan cuando la caja cae al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—Te he echado de menos cada día, ¿sabes? Cada día.

Agoney vuelve a asentir. El pelo de Raoul huele a menta, también a ese algo que nunca ha sabido reconocer.

—Yo a ti también. —Rápido, brusco, algo tembloroso—. Joder, yo a ti también.

Y, una vez más, solo se da cuenta de que está llorando cuando los labios de Raoul besan una lágrima sobre la barbilla, dos en el cuello; cuatro en los párpados.

—No voy a volver a irme, te juro que no voy a irme nunca más. —Tres besos en las sienes, otro en la punta de la nariz—. Nunca más.

Agoney aprieta las manos en su espalda, fuerte y desesperado, y solo se da cuenta de aquello cuando vuelve a mirar el walkie.

Raoul levanta la cabeza cuando él se queda muy quieto entre sus brazos. Alza las cejas y se separa un poco, solo lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? Te has...

Pero no le deja continuar. Deprisa, brusco, torpe; los labios secos, los de él muy suaves. Despacio cuando sus dedos rozan las clavículas, con demasiada saliva cuando el índice llega hasta el pecho.

Agoney le besa por primera vez, las manos en las mejillas y la respiración acelerada, y Raoul sabe que acaba de ver las letras plateadas que brillan en el lateral del walkie.

_Estrella Polar._


End file.
